Standing Still
by bluegalx
Summary: Rogue thinks about Remy and wonders if there really is love between them. Songifc to Jewel's "Standing Still" Rated PG for saftey PLEASE R&R!


Standing Still  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men and "Standing Still" is owned by Jewel and whatever company produced it.  
  
YES!!! I finally have a Romy fic!! And it's a songfic too!!!!!!!! Can you believe it? I'm so happy!!! And this time I'm not being cynical. Really.  
  
Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! My entire basis of living is based on reviews! If no one reviews I think: a) No one is reading this b) No one likes this I shall accept flames and bad stuff too. I'm not gonna hunt you down and kill you if you flame me, I'll just send you an angry e-mail telling you how knavish you are. ***************************************************************************  
  
Rogue stared blankly at the window. She heard the steady "pat-pat" of the raindrops on the glass. It had been pouring all night and now into the early morning. No one else in the mansion was awake, and Rogue enjoyed the tranquility.  
  
*~*~*  
Cutting through the darkest night with my two head lights  
Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here, to the twilight  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue shivered and pulled the quilt over her shoulders. The cold rainy morning seemed to perfectly match her mood. Lately she had been felling lonely.  
  
*~*~*  
There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right  
You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight  
*~*~*  
  
All around her: Scott and Jean, Kurt and Amanda, Kitty and Lance, everyone had a lover. Except for her. Probably because she was anti-social most of the time. But she was like that because no one could get close to her, no one could touch her. Rogue was a walking death trap. How easy it was for her to kill, it frightened her. And that's why no one ever got close. Because they were afraid and she was afraid.  
  
*~*~*  
Do you want me?  
Like I want you?  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue felt her stomach rumble. She got out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed downstairs for a snack. When she got to the kitchen, she noticed what looked like an unfinished card game on the table. Forgetting her hunger for a second, Rogue looked at the cards. The first card she noticed was the ace of spades. Rogue studied the game for a moment. *Go fish* Rogue thought and took a card from the table of the pile at the side of the table.  
"Queen of Hearts" she whispered.  
  
*~*~*  
Or am I standing still?  
Beneath the darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still?  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still?  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you  
  
Passing my by?  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue placed the card next to the ace. *Remy LeBeau* she thought *your not afraid of me, are ya?* Thinking of the Cajun made Rogue feel a little better. Even though Gambit had used her the last time they met, Rogue felt that, maybe, she was in love. *But Ah can't be sure* she thought *Ah've never been in love before*  
  
*~*~* Mother's on the stoop, boys in souped up coupes, on this hot summer night Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight and a choice that's right  
*~*~*  
  
What captured Rogue was the way Remy acted. He always seemed calm and confident, even in danger. And round her, he was never afraid. And his charm. But Remy LeBeau charmed every woman he met.  
  
*~*~*  
I roll the window down, feel like I'm, I'm gonna drown, in this strange  
town  
Feel broken down, I feel broken down  
*~*~*  
  
And one time when Rogue had touched him, when she had gotten a part of him permanently fixed in some part of her mind. It had seemed as though he had feelings for her. Remy LeBeau may charm every woman he meets, but not all of them charmed him back.  
  
*~*~*  
Do you need me?  
Like I need you?  
  
Do you love me?  
Like I love you?  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue turned away from the cards and went poking around the cupboards for a snack. She settled on some crackers, taking a few and a napkin up to her bedroom. She sat with her back against her pillow and the lights off as she ate.  
  
*~*~*  
Or am I standing still?  
Beneath the darkened sky  
  
Or am I standing still?  
With the scenery flying by  
  
Or am I standing still?  
Out of the corner of my eye  
  
Was that you  
  
Passing my by?  
*~*~*  
  
Rogue began to think about other things. The math test today she was probably going to fail. If she should go downtown with Jean and Kitty after school or not. Probably not. How to get back at Bobby for his little "joke" with the ketchup.  
  
*~*~*  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow  
*~*~*  
  
When she had finished, Rogue threw the napkin away. Feeling tired she snuggled back under the covers. As she closed her eyes her thoughts drifted slowly back to Remy. *Maybe someday* Rogue thought with a sigh *Maybe*  
  
Or am I standing still... 


End file.
